


Worth Fighting For

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Lots of kissing, M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Relationship Discussions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SO MUCH FLUFF, Side relationships m-Inquisitor/Josephine - Krem/Bull - Leliana/Warden(past), Snuggling, did i mention kissing?, lover's spat, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Alistair and Cullen have a spat before Alistair leaves for the Western Approach with the Inquisitor. That leaves Cullen to stew for three whole weeks. Will these two fumbling boys figure their shit out while they're apart?
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatteredleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatteredleaf/gifts).



* * *

**Worth Fighting For**

* * *

Cullen paced around the war room table. Leliana stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “Calm down. You’re going to wear a rut in the floor. My agents report that the Inquisitor and Alistair have only just entered the gates. We shouldn’t have to wait long before they join us.” She placed a comforting hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “I know you and Alistair didn’t part on the best of terms, but believe me, this thing between you will work itself out.”

“Three weeks, Lel. It’s been three weeks since he rode away from me angry. No letters, no updates. I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wants to speak to me again.” Cullen hung his head. “I really screwed up this time.”

“This is all new to you. Relationships are give and take. You’ve both aired your expectations, and you’ve both had time to think about what the other wants. I believe--”

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Gregorii entering the room with Josephine on his arm, Alistair nowhere to be seen. Cullen couldn’t help the disappointment that weighed heavy in his chest at Alistair’s absence. The look he shared with Leliana told him that she was just as surprised as he was.

After Gregorii greeted Cullen and Leliana, the Inquisitor turned to Josephine and pulled her into a tight hug. She’d been just as worried about the current mission as Cullen was, so he didn’t begrudge them a few extra minutes to reconnect. 

On the other side of the table, Cullen and Leliana gave them the illusion of privacy. Leliana nodded toward where the couple was embracing. “You deserve no less than what they have,” she whispered. “Do you believe they should keep their relationship quiet?”

Cullen shook his head. “They both work so hard; no one would think to tell them that they couldn’t have these precious moments of respite.”

“Do you think you do so little that you deserve any less?”

“No, but… the soldiers like to talk—“

“So, let them talk. Let them see you happy. Let them know there is something out there worth fighting for. I assure you, no one would dare speak ill of you going after something you want for once.” Leliana’s face softened. “You have fought through battles; many of them can’t comprehend. You deserve to enjoy what you’ve worked so hard to achieve.”

“She’s right, you know,” Gregorii stepped up to the table, holding a folded bit of parchment out to Cullen. “I’m sorry I didn’t give this to you sooner.” He blushed, aiming a soft smile at Josephine at his side.

Cullen opened the letter and read Alistair’s neat and tidy script:

Please have dinner with me? I need to see you.

Yours,

Alistair

Cullen couldn’t hide his smile if he wanted to. As he tucked the note into his breastplate, Leliana asked, "Well… what does it say?"

He cleared his throat, trying to will the flush from his cheeks. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

She laughed, suddenly looking hopeful. “That wouldn’t happen to be a love note from your dear Warden, now would it?”

“What? No, why would… I mean…” Cullen sputtered.

Leliana sobered. “By the smile on your face, it looks like he’s not so upset at you after all. You should go to him.”

“What? Now? But the Inquisitor has only just returned, and we haven’t had our debriefing, and--”

“Go to him. I’ll send copies of the reports directly to you if you’d like. Some things are too important to wait.”

“Truly,” Cullen said. “I can wait; he’s asked me to meet him for dinner. That gives us several hours to--”

“Cullen!” she snapped. “Haven’t you wasted enough time already? You must seize this moment. Go to him. Cherish the time you have together while you have it. Don’t hold back. Put propriety on the back burner for once. We’re in the middle of a war, against insurmountable odds; nothing is certain. Enjoy each other while you can; you may not get another chance, and tomorrow may be too late. I know this all too well… I lost _my_ Warden during the blight, remember?” She turned away, arms wrapped around herself.

Cullen pulled her into a hug, his face pale. “You’re absolutely right,” he whispered. “I’ve been selfish. I am so sorry.” He looked around the room from face to face, seeing nothing but encouragement and support. 

Josie leaned into Gregorii, placing her arms around his waist while looking at Cullen. “I, for one, think you are wasting time here with us. Go find him. Skyhold is not so large that you shouldn’t be able to track down one wayward, Warden. We can handle things around the war table for one meeting without you.”

Gregorii smiled. “It is okay to let yourself have what you’ve always wanted. Go. There is no one in all of Skyhold that would try to keep you from being with the one you so obviously love.”

Leliana turned with a smile. “It is unanimous, Commander. Your presence here is no longer required --for the time being.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Leliana stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “Go get him, tiger. He has been waiting for you for a very long time. Do not make him wait any longer.”

He nodded, then headed for the door. 

* * *

They usually met on the battlements, but Alistair wasn’t expecting Cullen for several more hours. Where would he find him now? Cullen checked Alistair’s room, the kitchens, the library, stables, his own office, and the training ring, but Alistair wasn’t in any of those locations. Cullen was becoming frantic. 

When he threw open the tavern door, it crashed loudly against the wall causing everyone inside to go quiet and still. Scanning the room, he found Alistair sitting at a table across from Bull and Krem. He was freshly bathed, with a tankard in hand, looking relaxed and so very handsome; Cullen wondered just why he’d been holding himself back for so long.

With a purposeful gait, he marched straight toward Alistair, who was smiling in his direction. Cullen no longer felt any doubt, not a hint of hesitation, as he made his way over to the table, eyes fierce with determination. 

Alistair’s smile wilted with concern. “Cullen, what--” he started to say.

Before he could finish, Cullen gripped Alistair’s tunic and hauled him to his feet, crashing their lips together. It didn’t take Alistair long to get on board, and soon, he was giving as good as he was getting. This… this was perfection.

Cullen knew there’d been speculation amongst his soldiers before, but now there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind — no doubt that Alistair was the one who held his heart. The room around them erupted in cheers.

Cullen couldn’t bear to let go and instead rested his forehead against Alistair’s as they parted for breath. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Alistair whispered, “but what was that for?”

"I wanted you to know,” Cullen leaned in, stealing another chaste kiss, “I want you to know so many things. I love you. I missed you. I’ve been worried sick about you. And,” Cullen cupped Alistair’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “I don’t want to hide us anymore. The battle is uncertain, and should the unthinkable happen…” He shuddered at the thought. “I don’t want us to part with all of that left unsaid.”

Alistair smiled at Cullen, his eyes shining. "Thank you, but _I know_ — I've known for years.” Cullen made to speak, but Alistair placed his finger over Cullen’s lips. “And just so we’re completely clear, I love you too." Alistair leaned in and sealed his lips to Cullen's once again; this kiss was slower, less frantic, more ardent.

~*~

As Cullen and Alistair made their way out of the tavern, the rest of the patrons slowly resumed their previous activities. With a grin, Krem surreptitiously handed Bull a handkerchief under the table while grabbing Alistair’s tankard and finishing it off.

After dabbing at his eyes, Bull wrapped his arms around Krem and pulled him into a hug. He kissed the top of Krem’s head before whispering, “Ditto, Sweetheart. You know that, right? All of that… Ditto.” 

* * *

The trip to Alistair’s quarters took no time at all, which was a good thing because Cullen couldn’t wait to get him alone. It’d been far too long since they’d been together and shared any sort of intimacy. The weeks of no contact left Cullen feeling raw and unbalanced. The kisses they shared in the Herald’s Rest were amazing, but he needed so much more. He needed to reconnect, to feel Alistair’s naked body pressed against his, that solid reassurance that they were going to be okay.

Thankfully, it seemed that Alistair had similar needs. When they arrived at their destination, and the door was latched behind them, Cullen’s armor was quickly discarded, followed by their clothes. As Alistair pressed Cullen onto the bed and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, Cullen was lost to anything else. Oh, how he missed this; missed him. How could he have ever denied Alistair anything? How could he have held him at arm’s length when this felt so unbelievably, right? Alistair knew how to wring every ounce of pleasure, elicit every moan and reverent plea, and break down all the walls Cullen had been so painstakingly building over the years. 

With Alistair in charge, Cullen could finally trust himself to let go, to let himself be and feel. Alistair whispered words of adoration as he arched his back into each delicious thrust. It was all Cullen could do to keep up, to reciprocate. Gripping Alistair shoulders, he met each movement with his own. It didn’t take long before they were both panting for breath with a telltale stickiness quickly cooling between them. 

Once they were cleaned up and snuggled together, Cullen brushed a tender kiss against the corner of Alistair’s mouth. “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

Alistair rolled over until they were face to face. “I may have been mad, but I was always going to come back to you. I am sorry if I left you with any other impression.”

Cullen sighed. “I was so scared that I ruined it all. I never wanted you to feel like a dirty little secret. I never wanted you to think that I wasn’t proud to have you at my side. I just… like my private life to be private.” 

“Well…” Alistair chuckled. “I’m certainly not inviting the troops in here to watch us make love.”

Cullen rolled his eyes. “I know that.”

“So, what changed your mind?”

“Leliana and the others made some very good arguments before I came to find you.”

“Oh? Such as?”

Cullen smiled, running his fingers down the side of Alistair’s face. “Essentially, they said that we could be an inspiration for the Inquisition. That we should let people see how happy we are together, because it will give them hope and show them that good things do happen in times of darkness. They said that we can show people that there is something worth fighting for.” Cullen leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Alistair’s lips. “And, you are absolutely worth fighting for.”

Alistair closed his eyes and leaned into Cullen’s touch. “I’ve never had anyone fight for me before. I mean, Duncan threw his weight around to conscript me, but that’s not exactly the same. No one else in my life could be bothered. I’ve had to fight for everything myself.” He looked up, his eyes moist with emotion. “I’ve never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you. When I came back, I was resigned to continuing as we had been; to hiding from the scouts and sneaking in and out of each other’s rooms. I love you so much, I would do anything to keep you, and being without you just isn’t an option. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

“Oh, sweetheart. You deserved far more than the table scraps offered you growing up. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner. I’m sorry I never made the connection between our secret rendezvous and your upbringing. I never wanted to be like your parents, or Isolde, or hell, the entire Grey Warden Order. You are far more precious to me than that. You, Alistair Theirin, the person; not for your titles, not for what you do for me,” Cullen blushed, “or… to me. But, for what you mean to me. You bring so much joy and balance into my life, I have trouble believing that I deserve to have something this pure and beautiful.”

Alistair leaned his forehead against Cullen’s. “I could say the same. We’re pretty damn lucky, aren’t we?”

“That we are, my love.” Cullen kissed the tip of Alistair’s nose.

“So, where do we go from here?”

“Tonight… we sleep.”

“But, we haven’t even had dinner yet!” Alistair protested.

Cullen chuckled. “Okay, we nap, then we have dinner, then we come back to your room, make love again, _then_ sleep.” 

“I like this plan.” Alistair snuggled back into Cullen’s arms. “My room stays infinitely warmer than yours.”

“You never complained before.”

“Well… I wasn’t _official_ before. But now that you’ve kissing me in front of the Maker and everyone, it kind of makes us officially together now doesn’t it? That means I get to nag you until you fix that damn hole in your ceiling.”

Cullen kissed the top of Alistair’s head. “I will speak with Josie first thing in the morning, in the meantime, I hope you won’t mind me bunking with you, because I don’t plan on sleeping alone as long as you’re here and I have this better option.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a conversation Tatteredleaf and I had late one night about the boys using the Inquisitor to pass notes and messages between them so they could keep their romance secret. That conversation turned into a 585 word prompt that's been sitting in my WIP folder for MONTHS!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, my dear! I hope you enjoy this little ditty for you!
> 
> Special thanks goes out to **Ponticle** for giving me their usual eagle eye edits! I should also mention, that after I received this back, I added onto the story because, as Tatteredleaf mentioned to me... IT NEEDS SEX!  
> So have the sex! Even though it's just a little bit surrounded by lots of tooth rotting fluff. :)


End file.
